Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a flat panel display.
Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), or an electrophoretic display (EPD), is manufactured by using a plurality of processes.
Examples of such processes include bonding a first substrate and a second substrate by melting and curing a sealant that is formed between the first and second substrates and cutting the bonded substrates into a plurality of the flat panel displays.
A plurality of display elements are formed on the first substrate, and a plurality of sealing units that respectively surround the display elements are formed between the first and second substrates.